


Apologize letter to Sam

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cassie Lang (Mention) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hank Pym (Mention) - Freeform, Hope Van Dyne (mention), Sam Wilson (falcon) - Freeform, Scott apologizes, apology, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Imagine Scott writing an apologize letter to Sam after the events on Ant-man.





	Apologize letter to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr Imagine by myself (I cook it I eat it LOL)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

“Dear Falcon.

Sorry I busted your Falcon suit and sorry for not giving back the Signal Decoy thingy as I promise but the building vanish into thin air and at that that time I was fighting for my life so ~~I totally forgot~~ it was too late. Any way, if Stark gets mad at you tell him that the device was Hank’s to begin with and his dad still keep it. So actually it was his dad who stole it in the first place. Anyway, I hope we can make amends one day. Do you like Mexican food? I know of a very cool place and my best friend is the owner’s cousin so we will have real tequila ~~instead that washed thing they usually give to their clients.~~ Think about it.

 ~~Love,~~ ~~kind regards,~~ ~~love,~~ Scott.

PS. My daughter made a drawing of you as an apologize for her ~~silly~~ daddy.

PPS: My girlfriend is in for the Mexican food and says she wants to challenge you to a race.

PPPS: My future father-in-law says ok to the Mexican food as long as Tony Stark is not coming. ~~Or any other avenger that’s friends with him.~~ But he would love to meet Doctor Bruce Banner. I think he wants to offer him a job ~~(but a real one not like mine)~~

PPPPS: ~~My future father-in-law~~ Hank says to not call him that and to not get ahead of events or talk about things I don’t understand. ~~What he understands anyway? He haven’t had a date since the Pleistocene.~~

~~PPPPPS: Hank heard the Pleistocene joke and now I’m running for my life.~~

PPPPPS: Sorry this letter is so long. I just got carry away. Anyway, call next time you guys visit California. We would love to show you around.

Love ~~Scott~~ the Ant family.”


End file.
